Crash Landing
Crash Landing is a story about three elite Eteno commandos and their adventure escorting Senator Chalon Von'kruf, a stuck-up representative of the Molossian Confederation, a small planet-bound nation on Rolikun that relies mainly on railroad to sustain its economy. At the beginning of the story, Chalon is being taken back to her micronation on a Hawk gunship. (On permanent hiatus) The Senator's Demands "Miss Von'Kruf, I have already told you that we don't have wine on this jet. This is a military craft and the wine would take up space that could be used for ammunition storage." Major Ron Grunthorp said, his immense frustration beginning to seep into his voice. "Well, I never. I will certainly inform your government once we land that your diplomatic vehicles lack the polite commodities to entertain an ambassador." The Senator spoke, her nose high up in the air. Lt. Commander Jak Krummel leaned on his rifle, squeezing his eyes in hopes that his escortee would simply vanish. For two hourse, Chalon whined and complained on the craft, much to the detriment of the five Eteno's morale. "Ugh... never mind. At the very least, can you ''please ''get me some fresh air? This stuffy air is making me quite uncomfortable!" "Getting shot in the stomach is quite uncomfortable, lady." Krummel thought angrily to himself. "You want fresh air, lady choo-choo? I'll give you fresh air!" One of Krummel's men said angrily to the cyan-colored diplomat. Corporal Romsley got up and deliberately grasped the drop door switch and made a scene of preparing to pull it, shocking and angering the already-impossible Molossan. "If you dare do that, filthy man, I will ensure that you are fired and unable to get yourself a job ever again! Mr. Krummel, I hope that you intend to keep your pet on a leash!" "Corporal, ice the act. Senator, try to be a little less infuriating to my men, with all due respect." Krummel spoke defeatedly. Suddenly, a whistle came over the cabin's speakers. "All right ladies, we're going over the conflict zone. Hold tight, and you'll be fine." The speakers clicked and turned silent. "We are going over a ''what? ''You intend to take me over an area in wich I might be killed? We could very well go around it!" "Ma'am, that would add three hours to the flight, and that's time we don't have. It'll be morning by then and the Kklxin will be able to shoot us right outta the sky." Krummel replied. Chalon moaned, and leaned back, pretending to try to go to sleep. Eagle Twelve Down Thirty minutes passed, and Jak almost believed that the Senator was asleep. He himself closed his eyes, until he was violently thrown onto the floor. He heard the sickening noise of metal tearing, and looked up from the floor to see half of the jet gone. Literally gone. Both of his men were also gone. "What in the name of god hit us!?" Krummel yelled to the pilot. "Kklxin AA! Kklxin AA! Eagle Twelve going down! Mayday, mayday!" The pilot screamed into his radio, unable to hear anything over the exploding engine. Again, Jak was shaken as he tried to get up by another huge explosion. A mammoth hole appeared right by his escortee, jolting her from her sleep. "What is hapenning? GET UP AND HELP ME!" The unreasonable Senator yelled at the top of her lungs. Using his rifle to help him get up, Jak grabbed Chalon and dragged her to two seats with harnesses left by the last passengers. "Sit and put it on. Your life is in danger." " I knew this would happen!" The Senator screamed as she pulled the harness over her, tying her to the seat she occupied. Another gargantuan blast tore the front half of the craft from the cargo bay, fully exposing the last living occupants of any part of the aircraft. If either of the two were without the harnesses, they would have been flung out of the craft. Looking to his left, Jon saw white clouds racing away from him. To his right, he saw a forest about to hit them. "Brace for impact!" The hull of the craft smashed into the trees, toppling dozens as if they were twigs. as it hit the ground, the burning carcass of a jet rolled and skidded into a thicker patch of trees, and stopped. Both Chalon and Jak sat dazed in their seats, surrounded by twisted metal, fire, and shards of tree. Chalon was the first to unhook her harness, and stood up, looking down at Jak. "This is absolutely absurd. Two of my bodyguards are dead, and now I am stuck here with you in the middle of Kklxin territory. Be certain that I will inform the highest authority in your land about this travesty." Jak glared at her with unrelenting anger and unhooked. He stood up, and faced down the unhappy woman. "All I have heard from you this ENTIRE journey is complaining! Two of my best friends are dead and we are stranded in the middle of hostile territory. You think you're the enitre galaxy! Well guess what! You aren't! I'm not a useless grunt, too! I have a wife and three kids! Now, if you wanna get back to your little choo-choo land, I suggest you do what I say, when I say it. And right now I say keep your head down, I'm gonna recon the area!" Chalon stood stunned. Nobody had ''ever ''yelled at her, much less talk back to her. She nodded slowly at Lt. Commander Krummel and sat, resting her head on her hands. ﻿ Category:Eteno